Emmett's Wrangler
by BabyBrideToBe
Summary: This is a story of Emmett and Rosalie about a year after Emmett was turned. though there's one twist, it's not the 1930's, it's modern times.


**A/N: I own absolutely nothing. This all is thanks to Stephanie Meyer and an inside joke inspired by my best friend ThisCloseMisGuidedGhost.**

**Rosalie's POV:**

First thing is first, just to set the record straight, Emmett is all mine and I'm his wrangler! ;) (For more than one reason! :D)

It all started right after Carlisle saved him from that bear. Sparks flew before then but I was too nervous I would kill him. But once he was changed we no longer had to worry about a thing. We could just be together with no risks. That's how it began. I played hard to get, however, after he was changed. I wasn't easy, not even for the most gorgeous man on the universe.

For our fist date, he took me dancing at a hot new club in Port Angeles. No one had ever taken me dancing, ever. This was going to be fun! We started dancing right away along with some random human girls. They were all up and grinding on my man. I could feel the envy spreading across my face. I quickly maneuvered my way through the crowd and found a small stage. I hopped on up and danced my un-beating hear out until Emmett finally caught eye of me.

He strutted his really muscular-built body through the crowd to get to me.

She's a dirty dirty dancer, she's never ever lonely!

It was my favorite dance song and all my eyes were on me. Just the way I liked things. When there was a quick switch in music.

Go little bad girl, little bad girl…

New song? Perfect! I was going to get him to realized exactly what he could have tonight and I would be successful whether anyone liked it or not.

Before I knew it Emmett was on stage with me. We started grinding and he stared deeply into my golden eyes.

"You take my breath away" he said into my ear as he spun me around so his arms were around my waist and he was kissing my neck lightly. If I was human I would have major goose bumps. This man drove me bat shit crazy. The feeling of his lips on my neck I wanted him so bad. But I wasn't easy. He wasn't gonna get with me that quick.

Lyin' here with you so close to me, I's hard to fight this feeling when it feels so hard to breathe. I'm caught up in this moment. I'm caught up in your smile.

Emmett spun me around again. He was staring into y eyes again. I had been head over heels for this guy for so long. Why couldn't I just let go and be with him? I wasn't read? I was insecure? I just couldn't figure it out. But one thing was for sure, I was in love with Emmett and all I could do was hope he felt the same way.

No I don't wanna say goodnight!

We were dancing to my absolute favorite love song. The scene was perfect. But I couldn't handle it. I don't know why but I pushed Emmett away and ran away to the bathroom and let my eyes burn because as a vampire I could no longer produce tears.

**Emmett's POV:**

I was confused. I was crazy about Rosalie but she had been so weird all night. One minute she was all over me, the next she was dancing on stage, the next we were all over each other, and then she ran away during the perfect moment. I was in love with Rosalie and I didn't know how to tell her I was so lost.

When she finally came out of the bathroom she asked if we could go home. Of course I said yes but I was bummed. I didn't want the night to end no matter now crazy it had been.

As we pulled into the driveway I could feel Edward's presence.

After Rosalie entered the house Edward pounded me with questions. "How did it go? Are you officially together? What's going on?"

I just slummed past him and went to my room. I was up all night trying to figure out what I do next with Rosalie. Of course I wouldn't sleep ever again so it gave me plenty of time to think. What was I going to do? I didn't even know how she felt. Maybe I would start with that.

I walked down the hall to Rosalie's room and lightly knocked on the slightly ajar door. I could hear sniffling from behind but I knew there were no tears. They were impossible. "Rosalie?" I asked through the crack of her bedroom door. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess" I heard her reply as she shuffled around her room.

I slowly made my way through the door. "Are you alright?" I asked. I was concerned. I hoped I hadn't done anything wrong.

"I'm fine" she answered. "What's up" she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I just wanted to talk to you about us. If there is an us?" I contemplated. Maybe I should've thought about what I wanted to say first. Oops!

"I want there to be an us" she whispered.

My eyes perked up. "You do?"

"Yes" she whispered again. "I care a lot about you Emmett and I almost lost you to a bear but I feel responsible for the type of life you have now." She had finally spoken up.

"It's not your fault Rosalie. If anything, you helped save my life. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here and I would be able to do this" I said as I leaned forward and gently pressed my cold lips to hers.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue or make this just a simple one-shot? Please Review! Let me know what you think and where you think it should go.**


End file.
